Frivix
Part of the "Foxxen" species. See Ferrvix for the plains foxxen, and Alluvix for the desert foxxen. 'Overview' The Frivix are a reclusive race from the frozen northern regions. Generally not seen much elsewhere, a few more powerful individuals from every generation will roam beyond home to prevent inbreeding and gain new knowledge to aid the tribe. Generally they go without clothing, but while in more civilized areas will don simple loincloths, often made just before leaving the family den, or handed down from a senior family member to the departing one. Initially, their fur was highly sought after by humans for luxury clothing, but after learning the fierce nature of a cornered Frivix, human predation has since become a very great rarity. To survive in the icy mountain peaks, their fur is thick and often poofy to grant extra warmth. When in more temperate zones, the fur is sleeker, granting them a slender, graceful appearance. Generally they view frivolities such as luxury goods, exotic foods, and grand houses, with much disdain, preferring instead the simple pleasures of their small family caves, a warm fire, and fresh meat. Due to their initial contact with humans, they completely and utterly loathe the human given name Ice Fox'x, often using their powers to make the offender pay. Unless provoked, the Frivix tend to be a peaceful and quiet group. They have a reputation for pranking because they tend to cause mischief when bored. This behavior is avoided in their dens by the constant mental challenge of survival in the icy climes they prefer, the integration of new ideas and customs, and passing on the lore of the Frivix. Due to the generations of Frivix venturing out to learn, the species has developed a natural affinity for languages, and can often speak many before reaching adulthood. When forced to fight, they wield their magic powers with great skill and dexterity, often mixing it with the use of their staff. The staff is seen as an extension of the Frivix, and as such is treated with great care when not on the battlefield. Stealing a Frivix's staff is, in their culture, a profound violation comparable to rape. 'Physique & Appearance' The Frivix race tends to be on the wiry and leanly muscular side, due to the harsh climates they call home. It is rare, but not impossible, to see a fat Frivix; however these tend to be ones that have been long separated from their tribal homes. They seem larger than they really are in the colder regions due to the fur puffing out to retain heat; however, it settles down flatter in warmer regions. If ever they get wet or shaved, they would appear to be rail thin. 'Coloration' Bluish-white with streaks of blue and off-white, similar to the pattern found in fallen snow and ice. Other colors tend to be lighter hues of grey, blues, and the various whites. This benefits them by helping them to blend into the snow and ice of their surroundings. Their skin itself tends to be black for heat retention, though the inner ear is pink. 'Attire' Generally going about in their tribal lands with nothing but utilitarian measures (satchels, packs, etc), they do wear simple and light clothing such as loincloths made from the pelts of fallen enemies and ancestors. However, most pelts are used instead to line the insides of their caves against the cold. 'Temperament' The Frivix race tends to be investigative and curious about anything and everything they find interesting. However, they know that life is not easy, and will maintain a stoic discipline emphasizing survival over discovery. They do have a bit of a mischievous side, however, when in warmer weather, due to having to focus less on pure survival. 'Society & Dwellings' Generally found in the colder regions of Dreyrull such as Siyari and North Jiskadar, the Frivix are divided between two tribal systems. The mountain-dwelling Frivix favor caves and caverns in the mountains they reside, usually near the peaks, over external dwellings. Those that settle into the milder valleys, on the other hand, are known to erect huts and other buildings to live in. There is little mingling between the two tribes, generally once or twice a year for the young to meet and to trade materials that are common in one location for rarities. While they meet, they also exchange knowledge garnered over the year. 'Culture & Religion' They revere knowledge and the strength to survive above all else. These are passed on through the generations, as well as by sending out members of the tribe to seek out new information and materials. The most important part of any Frivix's life is the staff they are granted upon adulthood. It is essentially treated as an extension of their being, and carries with it a blood spell. Though rare, there have been Frivix that were turned out from all tribes and marked as outcasts to the race. This banishment is usually reserved for those that show no remorse for the most heinous of acts. Because of the strong sense of unity found in a tribe, the trauma of becoming an outcast causes a mental reversion to an almost feral state, with only the staff to mark them as a former member of a tribe. 'Lore Mastery' The secret of staff crafting is a carefully guarded by the tribes, as is the ancient lore of Dreyrull. Many of the lore that they hold are considered fantasies and stories by all but their race, many stories forgotten by the rest of the world altogether, or simply unrecognizable. Lore is passed on between the generations by both oral accounts and written word. There are many stories that are passed between the various tribes, however one that is always the same is the tale of how they were created in in tubes of clearest ice, given breath from a race from beyond the stars and then subjugated to humiliation and torment at the hands of a race of slavers with magic not of Drey. Their eventual revolution, and subsequent freedom, are also generally the same throughout the various tribes. 'Naming' Frivix are given a cub name at birth, but they do not attain adulthood until they have formed a blood spell bond with their staff and are thus "born anew" as an adult of the tribe. At this time, they also learn their true name. Cub names tend to be diminutive in nature (Kit, Pup, Child, and Little One are common), while the adult names tend to be based on the blood spell. However, neither of these are true names and are ineffective for spells of control. True names are rarely disclosed, due to the power such knowledge would give another over the Frivix. 'Growth & Aging' Frivix tend to grow to maturity in under a year. However, their magic take-over after adulthood is gained and prolongs their life into the seventies and eighties, and some cases of well into the hundreds have been reported. If a Frivix doesn’t attain adulthood by their ninth year, they begin to fall apart mentally and physically. 'Magics' Primarily focusing on ice and snow magics, they are also well known for their Illusionary and Shapeshifting abilities. On average, a Frivix can store ten to thirty spells in their mind at a time, dependent on the amount of training they’ve devoted to magic study. Though they do not harness raw magic themselves, but rather shape and form ambient magical energy through the use of hand signs and will, they are limited in what they can do by how much a spell takes out of them. Generally, larger spells require more energy than lesser spells. As part of the Foxxen species, though they specialize in ice and snow elemental magics, Frivix are able to learn nearly any type of magic. Silentmagi 03:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Furrs Category:Foxxen Category:Playable Races Category:Furr Species